The present invention relates to a support system for mountable objects, such as umbrellas. In particular, the present invention relates to a support system for providing lateral support to a mountable umbrella.
There are a variety of conventional umbrella supports used to retain an umbrella in an upright position during use. An example of a common conventional umbrella support is a weighted base that connects to an umbrella shaft. Weighted bases function as anchors and retain umbrellas upright against moderate lateral forces, such as moderate winds. However, the weighted bases are generally not fixed to the underlying surfaces and may be moved by high lateral forces. As such, their use in windy situations, such as on boat decks, is limited. Accordingly, there is a need for a support system for an umbrella that is capable of retaining the umbrellas when exposed to high levels of lateral force (e.g., windy conditions).